sageopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Treaty of Port Vila
The Treaty of Port Vila '''took place in early April 2017 following the unconditional surrender of the Primeland '''Armed Forces following their defeat at the Battle of Luganville (see The Social Justice War) on 1 April 2017. Background The First Chicken Goujon War The First Chicken Goujon War played a large role in the foreign policies between Spicy-Memia and Primeland as it established a president that the Kingdom of Spicy-Memia was willing to send thousands of young men to die in order to maintain good relations with the Church of Sageism. The war economically crippled Primeland and resulted in the collapse of it's economy in late December 2016 following the peace treaty between the two nations. The collapse known as the 'The Great Goujon Crash' meant that the country was in need of land and wealth and thus Supreme Leader Carlo Woropay looked for any opportunity he could to begin a second war in the hope that Spicy-Memia had lost many of it's best men in the war. The Social Justice War The Social Justice War was the result of the Great Goujon Crash of 2016 and an attempt to regain their prestige as a military power within the South Pacific region. Carlo Woropay saw an oppurtunity to wage a second war to reward their nation and support their economy following the injury of Sage in a competitive dodgeball match. Woropay jumped upon the opportunity and ordered Tagholm to command a force to destroy a Sageist Shrines within Primeland. Woropay provoked a second holy war with Sage in order for his plan of glory to work. Battle of Luganville Following the war's inception in January of 2017 Imperial Governor Martin promised the people of Spicy-Memia that the Primelandian capital of Luganville would be under memian control by early March of 2017. A task force comprised of various arms of the Memian Armed Forces landed on the northern coastline of Luganville Island and marched inland into trench combat. Following the Memian victory at the Battle of Chode Ridge Martin ordered that two regiments of the Emperor's Imperial Migrant Rifles would, with the assistance of a detachment of the III. Imperial Marines and a division from the IV. Imperial Horse Guards, capture the Primeland capital of Luganville. The troops took only a few weeks to break through the defenses, with the assistance of naval bombardment from the IMN Dribbler and some artillery support from Chode Ridge, and make their way within the city's centre. The troops eventually took the 2015 era castle of 'Fort Schmucker' and raised the 'Flag of Freedom' from the quay side of the Luganville docks on 3 April 2017. Following the victory at the battle of Luganville the Governor's Residence was burned to the ground by members of the Imperial Memian Army, who later regarded the fire as Just a small kitchen fire that got out of hand although the fire was initiated by a small fire comprised of curtains from the living room and the study. On 3 April after realising the Battle of Luganville hadn't been a cruel April fools joke, Supreme Leader Carlo Woropay issued a surrender message over the Primeland state radio service known as Warlord Woropay's Words of Wisdom. The surrender came as no surprise to the Memian government who had notified Emperor Stuart I following a postcard from the Luganville Post Office showing a picture of members of the Imperial Migrant Rifles urinating on a Primeland flag. Although some staff of the Primeland Armed Forces refused to surrender and have begun guerilla warfare within the state such as Toby Nichols - leader of Sageist terror cell - 'Nipple State'. Treaty Territorial Changes and Occupations Following a day of negotiations from high ranking ministers within the Primeland Empire and the Empire of Spicy-Memia some territory like Ipota and some of the outer Primeland islands were put under indefinite occupation by a joint police force from Spicy-Memia and Theroux. Military Restrictions Ambassadors from Spicy-Memia, New Zealand and Fiji all agreed that restrictions should be placed on the Primeland military for the next two months. A delegate to the peace conference from Theroux proposed the idea that Primeland would be restricted to one pedalo naval craft, two regiments of pikeman militia, one regiment of Luganville rifles and one paper aircraft. The restrictions were all agreed upon besides Admiral Rodney Platt whom had commanded the fleet during various engagements like the Battle of Ipota Bay and the Great Dildonian Humanitarian Aid Blockade of February. Platt disagreed that the navy should be restricted to a single pedalo water craft for two whole months and that the navy should be allowed to be able to construct a ship at least the size of a small Viking Longboat. This request was ignored at the debating table and Platt was soon seen to be quite irate as the debate moved swiftly to voting procedure. Reparations The conference agreed that Primeland would have to pay a reparations fee of approximately 78 Syrian and Moroccan migrants in order to recuperate the Memian losses to the Migrant Rifles. As well as purchasing around 120 new pith helmets for use within the Memian military. Primeland also has to fund three new ships for the Imperial Memian Navy by the end of May 2017 or UN economic sanctions could be imposed on the nation. Police Force and Government Restrictions Following the brutal treatment of Memian nationals living within Primeland during the war the Memian government requested that Primeland be turned into a constitutional monarchy with restrictions on how they may treat Memian nationals. The new Kingdom of Primeland 'would also have to route out the Sageist extremist group Nipple Sate and cut all ties with the organisation. Primeland would also be forced to rebuild Sageist shrines within the region following the ''Purge of Sage' during the run up to the war. Memia also suggested that government would no longer be able to intervene with religious beliefs within the state and there should be strict separation between church and state. Demilitarisation of North Primeland Sea The final request from Memia was that the North Primeland Sea (the area of sea dividing Primeland from Spicy-Memia) be demilitarised by the Primeland navy for three months until July 2017. If any naval vessel commandeered by the Primelandian Navy entered the territory it would be fired upon by near by IMN forces or Naval Batteries. Also another three month ban on access to the province would also be imposed upon Primeland.